


Hairdresser for a day???

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, Top Gear - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another requested by @mydearrichardhammond on Tumblr! Don't forget to check out her page, you can never get enough Richard Hammond :)</p><p>"Oh I got one haha it's silly though ;) The boys and you have been driving convertible cars all day. Richard's hair has gotten quite long though and it annoys him, so he asks you to give him a haitcut. And that leads to certain things..."</p><p>My dear, brill idea. Love all things imaginative I do :)<br/>Enjoy! ❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairdresser for a day???

We were driving along the back roads of Italy in our convertibles, it was a truly beautiful day, the sun was shining and the sky was a pale blue, the temperature was perfect.  
The four of us drove along smoothly across the tarmac, and then the wind started to pick up.

"Oh no! I can't seeeee!" Richard squealed on the radio.  
I saw him desperately trying to move his hair out the way of his eyes, and we all giggled at he helplessness.  
"Well maybe your hair shouldn't be so long then you halfwit!" James said ironically.  
"Shut up!" Richard said.

As Richard still fussed over his hair, we continued to drive along until we finally reached the hotel, and we stumbled out of our cars.  
By that time it had gotten dark, and the lights coming from the hotel were the only thing keeping us from the total darkness.  
Richard then slammed his door and walked towards us, running a hand through his shaggy, chestnut hair as he came closer. Oh how I loved it when he did that, he looked so sexy when he messed with his hair.

Jeremy then looked at his watch.  
"It's nearly 11, I'm heading off to bed I'm knackered" he explained as he walked off with James towards the hotel with their bags. Richard threw his bag strap over his shoulder and looked towards me.  
"Shall we go then?" He asked.  
"Yeah sure lets go" I replied.

With that we walked into the hotel and checked in. We made our way up to our rooms, until I felt a soft hand wrap round my wrist.  
"Erm... Can you stay with me for a bit? Please." He said shyly.  
I couldn't resist his cuteness.  
"Of course!" I said, and walked into his room with him.

We threw our stuff to the side and Richard then started to rummage around in his bag.  
"Can I ask you something?" He asked kindly.  
"Yeah what is it?" I said.  
"Can you cut my hair for me? After today I've realised it needs to go" he laughed.  
"Okayyy I'll do my best" I said as he handed me the scissors from his bag.  
"Thank you darling" he said.

He then walked over and grabbed the chair from the dressing table.  
"Erm, dear you're gonna need to make your hair damp before I cut it" I giggled.  
"Oh yeah! Will ya help me with that?" He asked.  
"Yeah sure!" I said as we walked into the bathroom.

When we walked in he closed the door and started to take his shirt off. Holy hell was he really doing this in front of me?  
He revealed his bare, lightly toned upper body, then kneeled in front of the bathtub.  
I shook my head and cleared my thoughts quickly, and I grabbed the shower to wet his hair.

When I finished I gave him a hand towel to dry his hair a bit and I walked into the bedroom again to get a comb, and set up.  
Richard then appeared from the bathroom, towel in his hand, his hair damp and covering his eyes. He then brushed his hand through his hair yet again to reveal his beautiful brown eyes. I then realised I had been staring for quite a while now, so I smiled and he smiled back as he sat in the chair in front of the dressing table.

I brushed a comb through his hair and put the towel around his neck and shoulders, his upper body still bare.  
"How short do you want it?" I asked.  
"What you think is best dear" he replied smiling. I saw his smile in the mirror in front and began to cut his hair.  
I was constantly running my fingers through his hair, and it made Richard tilt his head back sometimes, and it felt so satisfying, he just had the most wonderful head of hair, no wonder he always grows it long.

A few more chops here and there and I had finished the back, I then made my way round in front of Richard.  
"Just gotta do your fringe now and we'll be done" I smiled.  
"Ahh good okay" he smiled back dreamily.  
I couldn't help the surge of feelings that washed over me when he smiled, I kept daydreaming and had to constantly bring myself back to reality. I combed his fringe downwards so it covered his eyes, and cut in a straight line across his forehead, clumps of his hair fell in front of his face, and revealed more of his dreamy eyes cut by cut.  
I had sniped a bit more hair and I was finished soon enough.

I put the scissors and comb down on the table behind be, and threaded my fingers through each side of his hair.  
"What you doin?" He asked cheerfully.  
"Checking it's even!" I replied giggling.  
"Oh okay!" He said.  
Richard stared into my eyes the whole time, and an irresistible urge to kiss him surged through me as he flicked his eyes towards my lips twice.  
Richards hands then dragged across his legs to his knees, then made their way to my waist and he pulled me onto his lap.  
We breathed heavily as the gap between our faces began to close. The tips of our noses touched, Richard breathing against my skin and lips. His arms began to wrap round my waist tighter, bringing my body closer to his. I pushed the towel off his shoulders and caressed them with my hands, then making their way up onto his flushed cheeks to pull his face closer to mine. The heat between us rose intensely, it soon became unbearable.

Finally our lips touched, and Richard deepened the kiss instantly. Our hands explored each other and our kiss became even more passionate by the second. His lips were so soft, so enticing, warm, I wanted more but it physically wasn't possible to get any closer to him.  
We hummed loudly as we kissed, so relieved that we finally got what we wanted.  
We then pulled away and Richard looked deeply into my eyes, his strong hands still on my waist keeping me from falling backwards.  
"I love you" he whispered.  
"I love you too" I replied.  
He then picked me up and threw me onto the bed, he towered over me, hands either side of me supporting him.  
"You, Mrs, are staying warm with me here tonight" he smirked, as he lay tender kisses on me once again.  
How could I say no?...


End file.
